1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to a cylinder lock, more particularly to a re-keyable cylinder lock and a method of re-keying the re-keyable cylinder lock.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditionally, when it is necessary to re-key a lock mounted on a door, the lock is detached from the door to disassemble a plug from the lock and to exchange tumbler pins of the plug so as to match a new key. After exchange of the tumbler pins, the lock is re-assembled and re-installed on the door. However, disassembly and re-assembly of the lock and exchange of the tumbler pins require a certain level of skill and knowledge with respect to the construction of the lock, and are usually done by a locksmith or a skilled worker with the use of special tools. The traditional method of re-keying is therefore inconvenient.